Small Talk
Prologue The elderly pale tabby she-cat stared sorrowfully at a handsome ginger tom with a flame colored pelt as he lead a Clan of cats away from her. "Good-bye, Firestar!" called the she-cat and turned to look at her companion: a white she-cat. "Farewell, Speckletail and Frostfur! May StarClan light your paths forever!" Firestar called as he turned briefly to say good-bye. Images of a younger self flashed through Speckletail's mind as the four Clans of cats disappeared in the horizon. Her cheering for her and her new clanmates' names: Bluepaw and Snowpaw. Falling in love with Smallear. It all flew by so quickly. "Remember when we were warriors, Speckletail?" Frostfur inquired softly, as if reading Speckletail's thoughts. Her eyes clouding with reminescence. Speckletail nodded and looked behind her. The cold body of Mudfur, the old RiverClan medicine cat, lay there, awaitng proper burial. "Come on," Frostfur rasped, "let's move his body. Somwhere he can be proud to be buried in." Frostfur stood up and grabbed the dead cat's brown scruff and hauled it through the dirt. Speckletail quickle jumped up and took Mudfur's tail in her jaws, helping her clanmate. The two she-cats padded the dirt over Mudfur's body. The river water lapped at the shore and the soft breeze buffeted their fur. Sunningrocks was the perfect place to bury a highly respected medicine cat. Especialy a RiverClan one. "May StarClan light your path, old friend," Speckletail whispered quitly. "May they light both our paths." Chapter 1 "I can't believe I actually managed to catch that mouse!" Frostfur gasped as she stared at her freshly-caught mouse. Speckletail gave a weak chuckle and flinched as her joints spread pain like wildfire through her whole body. I sure do miss being young, she thought. Frostfur flicked Speckletail's head gently with her tail. "Hey, mouse-brain! Did you hear what I just said? I asked of you wanted to share?" Frostfur pushed the mouse towards Speckletail with her white paw. "Oh, of course." the pale tabby elder rasped as she lay down and gulped down the mouse neatly. "Hey! I asked if you wanted to share! Now I'll have to go catch another one!" Frostfur growled softly and stiffly got up from her spot. Embarrassed, Speckletail stopped her friend from moving any further. "No, I'll go. It's the least I can do." Stiffly, Speckletail got up, trying vainly to ingore the pain in her joints. Frostfur flicked her ear gratefully and laid back down under a shady tree. As Speckletail made her way further and further from where she left Frostfur, she noticed more and more Twolegs. They were walking about, shouting orders, flicking one another's ears, and waving to some in the distance. None of them seemed to notice the pale tabby she-cat making her way around them. When Speckletail finally scented mouse, a shriek came from about a tree-length away. Looking up, Speckletail gasped. She was looking straight into the eyes of a Twoleg kit. The small kit let out another excited shriek, which attracted more attention than what Speckletail already had. Oh great StarClan! A huge Twoleg male came up behind the kit. This Twoleg was harrier than most and his face didn't look too pleased. He let out a gruff bark and another more younger Twoleg male came. He opened his arms wide, which Speckletail answered with a growl and hiss. The Twoleg took a step forward. Speckletail snapped. She ran as fast as she could for Frostfur. The sound of heavy running from behind her warned Speckletail that the Twolegs were drwaing closer and closer with each stride. Her joints screamed in pain but the pale tabby ignored them. Her amber eyes were wide and anxiouse. StarClan, please run them off'! When Speckletail reached Sunningrocks and the edge of the forest, she let out a huff breath and gasped wildly. Frostfur appeared and she looked stunned. "Great StarClan, Speckletail, you look like you've been savaged by a dog!" Her blue eyes grew wide when the young Twoleg male appeared behind Speckletail. Frostfur let out a startled yowl and turned tail to run towards the river. The older Twoleg male appeared and grabbed her ruffly by the scruff. Even though she was old, Frostfur slashed out like a warrior and fought as hard as any warrior. Speckletail wanted to run, but she was taut. Her paws seemed to be rooted to the ground and blood roared in her ears. Her fur bristled wildly as the other Twoleg grabbed her in his smooth arms. He stroked her softly, trying to console her, but Speckletail was still shaken up, yet she purred with every stroke the Twoleg made. The Twolegs carried Frostfur and Speckletail to a small wooden nest far from Sunningrocks. As they entered the nest, Speckletail heard, smelled, and saw more than hundreds of cats in shiny metal webs. "Oh StarClan!" Speckletail gasped as she was pushed gently into one of the wired mesh with Frostfur. The metal was cold at the tough and smelled strongly of Twoleg monster. Frostfur scrunched up her nose and lay down quickle in the back of the mesh. Speckletail stared worriedly at her friend and back at the mesh. Maybe if I bit through it... Speckletail bit the metal web and immediatly let go. It tasted horrifying! Please StarClan bring us hope and get us out! Chapter 2 Speckletail blinked three times before getting up. Her back ached and her joints were literally killing her. The wire web was horrible for the pain and the coldness added on to her aches. "These darn Twolegs! Why can't they at least put soft bedding in these things? I can't imagine how Leafpaw felt, stuck in these darn webs!" Frostfur spat at the web and tossed and turned on her back. "It feels like I've been sleeping on a pile of bones." Speckletail gave a small grunt and stroked Frostfur's white belly. As she did that, a Twoleg walked in, mumbling. He picked up the wire mesh Speckletail and Frostfur were in and carried them out of the wooden shed. The sun's rays blinded Speckletail for a few heartbeats. Finally, some fresh air The Twoleg and the two she-cats approached a big white monster. It looked a lot like the monster that took the former ThunderClan deputy, Graystripe. "I refuse!" Frostfur flailed her paws and tried vainly to open the web that they were imprisoned in. "Calm down, Frostfur, it's no use." Speckletail sighed and tried to maintain her balance as the web rocked as the Twoleg opened the back of the monster. He pushed the web in along with another web with a cat--big enough to be an apprentice--in it. "Oh, what am I going to do. I should have stayed with Mother. Oh no, no, no..." The kit's pale yellow eyes were widened in fear and he quickly turned his head. Speckletail gasped as the kit's eyes betrayed an ocean of fear and pain. "Please help me." he begged and put his head down. "I-it's okay." Speckletail tried to console the kit softly and stretched out her tail to stroke him. He was in the web box right next to her's and Frostfur's, the wires touching. "M-my name is Alfi." The kit, Alfi, spoke and looked back up at Speckletail. "Your's?" "Speckletail." Alfi nodded and curled up in a ball in the corner of the web box. Speckletail stroked him until she heard his gentle breathing and soft whimpers. Chapter 3 Speckletail woke up and yawned. She noticed that she wasn't in the awful monster anymore. Nor was she in the uncomfortable web box. She was in a different web box, but this one had a plain surface with soft wool bedding. The lighting was harsh at first, but the pale tabby got used to it. Frostfur was asleep in the corner, her paws twitching as if she were dreaming. A Twoleg with two layers of fur appeared. She had bright colored fur in the bottom and then long white fur on top. She had reflecting squares on her eyes and she smiled kindly at the elderly Speckletail. Her smile posed no threat to Speckltail and the Twoleg opened the web and stroked Speckletail with love and affection. Speckletail couldn't help but purr as she was carried into the arms of the female Twoleg. The Twoleg spoke but Speckletail couldn't make out any of the words. Instead of being put back inside the web box with Frostfur, the Twoleg took her to another plain surface area. There were long stick-like objects with a pointy end to them. The Twoleg set Speckletail down and flicked one of the long pointy objects and grabbed Speckletail gruffly. "What the-?" Speckletail's face was pressed into the Twoleg's stomach. What is she doing'' to me?'' All of a sudden, Speckletail felt a sharp pinch on the haunch, which sent her hissing like a mad snake. The Twoleg carried Speckletail in her arms again and put her back in the more comfortable web box. Frostfur was up by the time Speckletail was back in the box, and her face was screwed up. "What was all that hissing about?" She asked, frantic. Speckltail looked t her haunch and licked it, ignoring Frostfur's question. Hey, where's Alfi? "Hey, Speckltail!" Alfi's voice was coming from across the room. The she-cat pressed her face against the wire mesh and saw Alfi's smokey-gray pelt in another web box. "Hey, Alfi!" "What are they going to do to us?" The young cat asked, obviously hoping for a good answer. But Speckletail just shrugged. Alfi let out a humph and lay down, facing Speckletail. "I wish we could get out of here, it's too cold." Speckletail purred and licked her paws. Before she realized it, she drifted off to sleep, wondering how the Clans were getting on in their journey for a new home. Chapter 4 Speckletail's eyes felt droopy when she woke up. She had changed web boxes again! Only, this time, she wasn't in a web box. She was on a soft, comfy, bed! Speckletail made an effort to get up, but the bed sunk beneathe her weight, making it hard to walk. Frostfur was sleeping soundly next to Speckletail, and Alfi was here, too! The smokey black tom was near a transperant hole in the wall. The sun came through it, it's rays hitting Alfi's pelt. Alfi's ear twitched and the young tom snapped his head around. "Hey, Speckletail! Can you believe it? We have housfolk now! And better yet, we live in the same house!" House? He must mean this nest I'm in. Wait, I'm in a Twoleg nest! I'm trapped! Speckltail's breathing sped up and she looked around franticly for an exit. She felt trapped and small in a Twoleg nest. But Alfi looked calm and kept his compsure. He must have been a kittypet before. Speckletail thought. She didn't feel so bad anymore. Alfi's sureness assured her steadily. But she couldn't say the same for Frostfur. The white she-cat was frantic. "No, what am I doing here? I'm... I'm surrounded by... I'm trapped! Help me!" Frostfur ran around the nest franticly. She was whimpering and breathing hard. "I've got to get out of here!" Frostfur ran franticly around, jumping off soft boulders pushed up against the walls. She knocked over a plant and a bowl of what looked like rabbit droppings. Frosfur disappeared through a corridor and came back. Her blue eyes were wild and fearful. Speckletail could have sworn she heard her clanmate's heartbeat. Afli's eyes were scared and his pelt stood on end. Frostfur kept running up and down in frantic speed. So fast, Speckletail didn't think that even Spiderpaw could have outrun her. Then, suddenly, Frostfur stopped. She fell heavily on the wooden floor. Her head was facing Speckletail. Her eyes were still widened, but there was nothing in them. No emotions whatsoever. Frostfur's blue eyes were blank. Her bofy was limp. Frostfur was dead. Alfi was idle and taut. He had just witnessed a death. "S-she's d-dead!" Alfi stammered shakily. The pale tabby elder's amber eyes were widened in fear. This was unexpected! Frostfur was the last cat she would have expected to die this way. Even so in a Twoleg nest. "What are we going to do?" Speckletail asked worriedly. It pained her to see her clanmate's body. There, lying inside a Twoleg nest. It was the last place Frostfur wanted to die in. Chapter 5 The Twoleg carefully wrapped Frostfur's body in a soft "blanket" as Alfi called it. The white elder's paw hung out limply from the "blanket". "I barely knew her, yet it maks me sad to know she's dead." Alfi whimpered and lay down and put his paws over his head. Speckletail, still stunned with the death of Frostfur, stroked Alfi's back with her stripped tail. "It is alright, Alfi, no need to cry. It was to be her time soon, anyway." The pale tabby soothed the smokey tom. Alfi looked up at Speckletail with wide pale yellow eyes. They were filled with an emotion Speckletail had not seen in ages. Smallear, her deceased mate, had shown this emotion before... Love. "If only you were younger, Speckletail. If only you were younger. I love you, not like a mother or a sister, but like a mate. I understand that you're too old and I'm a little too young for a mate, yet, I yearn to be with you and share with you in my afterlife." Speckeltail's fur went hot with embarassent. You're right, Alfi, we are too different in age to be mates. Speckletail licked Alfi's ear with affection, but careful not to get the wrong kind of affection in his mind. "We can still be friends, Alfi, friends until I die. And I swear by the name of StarClan." Chapter 6 A moon had passed since Frostfur's white paw hung limp in the air. Speckletail's bones were aching and she tried to sink in deeper into her soft, fluffy, bed. Alfi slept soundly next to her and twitched gently. His forepaw kicked Speckletail in the stomach. "Ouch! You gittering furball..." she grumbled gently. Speckletail gave a yawn and blinked her eyes to adjust to the light in the room. The only window in the whole room was covered in mist and the window sill stood steady with heavy snow. "Another leaf-bare." grumbled Speckletail. It was the worst time of year and dreadfully painful, too. Alfi stirred and lifted his head up sleepily. "Hey, Speckletail." He said, yawning. The young smokey tom had grown the past moon. He was well-built and had developed muscles. He was very handsome indeed and it didn't astound Speckletail too much that the female kittypets had already started mooning over him. "Hey, cutie!" called a speckled gray she-cat one day. "I'd sure like him to be mine." Mewed another one. "Our kits would be one of a kind!" Cried a blue-gray she-cat. "Your kits? My kits!" Argued a silver tabby. Speckletail would just grunt and Alfi would ignore them, always shooting a loving glance at Speckletail everytime a she-cat would cry for him. Alfi suppressed a chuckle. "I'd sure like to see the faces of those kittypets when they see I'm not there." Alfi purred and scooted close to Speckletail. "Whatever. It's not like I like them." "But, Alfi, it's not right that you're in love with someone like... me. I'm an elder, and you're a young, handsome tom that needs a mate close to his age. It would be silly if we were actually mates." Hurt clouded Alfi's eyes, but he still kept his cool. "I guess, but that will never change my feelings for you." Alfi stood up, stretched, and went over to the bowl that held the two kittypets' meals and drink. Chapter 7 Moons had gone by and Alfi kept on being harrassed by the female kittypets. All but one. Her name was Mika. She was a pretty light-brown she-cat with a white muzzle, underbelly, paws, tail-tip, and eart-tips. She had gorgeouse pale blue eyes and carried around her necka bright green collar with an annoying yellow bell. Mika wasn't in the annoying group that pestered Alfi. She sat in the sidelines, her fur being lit up by the sun's rays and make her fur look like fire. Alfi would sometimes shoot her glances that contained the same emotion that he used when he stared at Speckletail. Mika would sometimes blush and look at him admiringly, yet, she still didn't chase after him like an obsessed annoying furball. Speckletail had grown to like Mika. The young kittypet would often come up and talk to the former ThunderClan elder and make small talk. Sometimes, more often than not, though, she would also speak to Alfi. Speckletail had once saw Alfi lick Mika's ear. He like her. Speckletail would always think, I just know it. Alfi come back on the porch of the Twoleg den one day. He was out of breath and tired. "Darn dogs: never give up a chance to chase a cat!" Alfi flopped down on his side in a patch of sunlight. Speckletail chuckled and layed her head on her paws. "Alfi, tell me, do you like Mika?" Alfi lifted up his head and stared at Speckletail. "She's a good cat. So, I suppose the answer would be yes..." Alfi blushed and his eyes looked beyond Speckletail. They were filled with love and admiration. "She doesn't chase me like all the other kittypets do. She doesn't obsess. Yes, I like her. A lot." Alfi licked his paw and ran it over his ear. "Good." Speckletail layed her head back down and closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Chapter 8 Alfi looked behind him and noticed Speckletail was still sleeping. He grunted and looked forward, to the window. It was half opened, like always. Alfi's heart thumped loudly and his ears turned hot. His pawsteps were unsure and wobbly. He always elt like that when he thought of Mika. I do like her. I really do. It had suprised Alfi that he actually found someone else to like. Rather than old Speckletail. However much he felt for the pale tabby she-cat that had comforted him always, nothing could make his feelings change for Mika. He jumped on the window pane and squeezed out of the space in-between the window and window pane. Alfi jumped on the lush, green, grass and ran fast, out of the yard. He ran until he had reached the Mika's yard. The place was like a forest and was full of squirrels and other animals he had seen when he had left his mother and went into the forest. Mika was sitting under a tree that had flowers blooming on the leaves. Alfi approuched Mika slowly and quitly. The young kittypet;s back was turned to Alfi. A leaf crunched from underneathe him, making Mika instinctivly turn quickly. "Oh, Alfi! It was just you." she sighed and came up to Alfi, purring. She rubbed her cheek against his and gave a long sigh. "Alfi, I called you here for a reason. I... I'm expecting kits." Mika turned her head away from Alfi and blushed. "They're... they're yours, Alfi. Ours." Alfi's eyes widened and he rubed against Mika. "Mika, this is great! I love you, Mika, and this really makes me happy." Mika smiled softly at her new mate and licked his cheek. "I love you too, Alfi." Mika interwinded her tail with Alfi's. The smokey father-to-be took in his mate's scent and pushed his muzzle in her light brown fur. A father... wow! Alfi couldn't believe it. Him and Mika... parents! ❉❉❉ "Come on, Mika!: Alfi yowled as he lead his expecting mate to his nest. "Come on!" "I'm coming, Alfi." Mika said in gasps. Speckletail was at the door to the nest and waiting for the mates to arrive. Alfi had broken the news to Speckletail about the kits. She had been enlightened and couldn't wait for the kits to arrive. It wasn't too far now. The kits were due anyday now, and Mika's Twolegs had wanted to take her away. Alfi had devised a plan and took Mika away. Speckletail and Alfi built a special den outside for Mika to stay in until labor. Mika grunted and gasped for breath as she followed Speckletail into the yard behind the house. "This... is hard..." gasped Mika as she arrived at the nest. It was a hole in the roots of a tree. The bedding was made of dried grass, feathers, and reeds, all woven tightly and big enough for Mika to fit and the kits. How many will there be? Alfi kept wondering. Mika flopped down soflty and sighed in relief. "Finally." Mika soon after began to softly snor, indicating she was sleeping. "Let's leave her to rest." Speckletail rasped and made her way towards the back door of the Twoleg den. Alfi glanced at Speckletail until she entered the house, then turned to Mika. "You look beautiful." Alfi purred. "If you count being big and pregnant, and being sweaty with all the effort beautiful, then yes, I am." Mika mewed blinking her eyes open. "I can't sleep. This pregnancy things gets me worried." Mika looked up at Alfi. "What if the something goes wrong? This is my first time, you know." Alfi just purred his consolation and pushed his muzzle in her fur. "Nothing will go wrong. I promise you, under any circumstances, you will not have any complications. Furhtermore, you will not die." Chapter 9 "Come on, Mika, you can do it!" Alfi yowled anxiosly. Mika had begun labor and Speckletail was right by her side. "Stop yowling your head off! You're making her nervouse enough!" Speckletail scowled and pressed her paws into Mika's stomach, like Cinderpelt had done when Speckletail was giving birth to Snowkit. Mika yowled in pain, which made Alfi more nervouse than not. "Wait outside, Alfi!" "No way! She's my mate!" Alfi argued and stood his ground, looking nervously at Mika. Mika gave another yowl that made Alfi's fur stand on end. "Get... me... out of this... pain!" Mika yowled and a convulsion took over. Mika pushed hard and out popped a gray, almost black kit: a tom. "It;s a tom!" Speckletail announced, not taking her eyes off Mika after looking at the kit. Alfi quickly began to lick his son and then pushed him towards his mother's belly. "Aah!" Another convulsion happened and another kit slithered out like a snake. This was a mottled gray tom. "Another tom!" Alfi announced this time and quickly took care of the licking. Speckltail took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. Blood roared in her ears as Mika yowled loudly this time. A tail stook out. This isn't right. The head should come first... Mika yowled and blood pured out of her mouth. Her belly fur was clogged with blood and the kit, half in half out, was not budging. The kit is entangled inside of her! Speckletail widened her amber eyes. This could possibly kill Mika if Speckletail didn't do something. "Help me!" Mika shrieked and another convulsion overtook her. "Please!" Speckletail was horrified, but determined to save Alfi's mate. The kit moved a little, but not enough for it to be pulled out. Then, it slid out, his head the only thing inside of Mika. The kit could suffocate! Speckletail got off of Mika and grabbed the kit's tail with her teeth and yanked softly. The kit moved and kicked and then went limp again. Speckletail tried again, harder, Blood was pouring out and the kit still in Mika was covered in blood. Mika's screams of pain did not stop. That is, until Speckletail got the kit out. Speckletail licked the kit's blood-covered sack off and cleaned her all over. She was a light brown mottled she-cat, tiny too. Speckletail turned to Mika. The she-cat's yowls had stopped and her flanks weren't moving. "Mika?" Alfi whispered softly into her ear. "You did it. You gave birth to three beautiful kits. Don't you want to see them? Open your eyes." Mika's eyes were closed and unmoving, as well was she. "Mika?" Alfi whispered louder and more desperate. "Mika? Mika? Mika!" Alfi shook Mika's body, but the she-cat did not react. The two kits that were suckling were mewling for milk. She's dead, Speckletail thought, and the kit's don't have a mother. "Alfi, Mika's dead." Speckletail said wobbly. Alfi turned to Speckletail. His pale yellow eyes were wide and saddened. "It can't be. I-I promised her that the birth wouldn't complicate. I promised her that she wouldn't die... I didn't keep my promise!" Alfi added, more deppressed still. "There was nothing you could have done, Alfi. You and I don't know the right herbs to use for this kind of situation." Speckletail bowed her head. The hole in the roots of the tree was darkening as the sun began to set on the horizen. "We have to get them to a milk source." Alfi said firmly when the kits began to mewl louder. His eyes were clouded with grief and his voice sounded saddened and anxiouse. "O-okay. Well, I know this kittypet that beared kits a moon ago." Speckletail mewed. Alfi nodded and picked the dark gray tom up. Speckletail took the little mottled light brown she-cat and the mottled gray tom. The two cats both carried the litter to a small little house on a field not too far away. There was a black and white tom laying in a patch of sunlight in front of the house. He snapped to attention and growled at the two cats with kits. "Halt! You shall not pass a pawstep futher! Leave now, you scowling rats!" He growled with malice in his voice. He slid out his claws and his amber eyes flared. "Bruce, who are you growling at now? Not a kit again, are you?" Came a voice from a bush next to the house. A slender spotted tabby she-cat appeared from the bush and her pale green eyes lightened up. "Why, Speckletail! It's you! I haven't seen you since my kits were born!" The kittypet cheerfully greeted the cats with a friendly mew, unlike Bruce. "Have you met my mate, Bruce?" The she-cat gestured towards the black and white tom. He was still catiouse but less threatning now. "I had the pleasure." Alfi growled through fur. "Why, those are the cutest kits I've ever seen! They're not yours, are they, Speckletail?" The kittypet adcked with her head cocked. "Oh no, Dew, they are not mine. They are Alfi's litter." Speckletail added and nodded towards Alfi. "There mother was Mika." "Was Mika? Don't you mean is Mika? Where is that bunde of joy anyway?" Dew looked around but spotted nothing. "She's dead." Alfi mewed huskily, setting his kit down. "She died bearing my kits." "I'm sorry to hear. She was a joy to have while she lasted." Dew mewed sadly. "But let's not talk about death here. I don't believe both of you have had the pleasure of meeting my kits. Thistle, Dart, Magpie! Come out of there right now!" On cue, three kits bounded out of the bush. One was a dark gray, spiked-furred tom. Another was a black and white tom, like his father. And the last one was an auburn colored tom. "They are gorgeouse, Dew! Congratulations to you both!" Speckletail sniffed the kits cautiously. Bruce gave a grunt and Dew flicked his ear. "This one is Thistle." Dew pointed to the dark gray kit. "And this is Dart." she pointed to the black and white one. "And lastly, this is Magpie." "He's a pawful." Dew added in Speckletail's ears. Speckletail chuckled and flicked her tail at the kits. "Hello, all of you." "Hi!" The kits mewed at the same time. Magpie darted forward towards the little light brown she-cat. "She smells funny. And so do they!" he added pointing at the other two kits. Alfi hissed soflty. "Now don't be rude, Magpie." Dew scolded and flicked the kit's ear. She looked at Speckletail. "What are their names?" "The dark gray one is Gangee. The mottled gray one is Ash. And... and the last one is Mika." Alfi sniffed little Mika and licked her. She started mewling loudly. "Oh! I almost forgot! Dew, since Mika sadly died, the kits don't have any milk would you-" Speckletail was cut off by Dew. "I'd be delighted to suckle them. It's the least I can do for Mika." Dew scooped all three kits up and took them into the bush. Dew's three kits followed right behind. "I guess they're in good paws now." Speckletail mewed, turning to leave. "No." Alfi motioned towards the bush. "I'm staying with Dew and Bruce. I've already lost Mika, I can't lose my kits too. It's the last thing I have from her." His gaze turned hazy, but he kept on towards the bush. It shook as he entered. "I will never forget you, Speckletail! Thank you, for everything!" were Alfi's last words of departure. That was the last time Speckletail saw or heard of Alfi again. "Good bye, Alfi. Take care." she called back and turned towards home. Towards the place where Mika's body still layed in the roots of the oak tree. Home, where Speckletail would die as a kittypet. Images began to flash in her mind. Of Frostfur, Alfi, Mika, and the kits. Speckletail chuckled softly as she walked. Hugh, I was born a kit of ThunderClan, vowing to serve my Clan and reject the soft life of a kittypet, and yet, I live in a Twoleg nest and am about to die in one. Now isn't that funny? And Speckletail walked on. The sun began to set and she grew more and more farther from Alfi and the kits. I'll miss that wreck of a furball, Speckletail thought, grinning. THE END Category:Fanfiction Category:Silversong's Fanfiction